Fight like a Girl
by GuiltByAssociation
Summary: Bella has never known love. All her life she's had to fight both physically and mentally but when she finds out her father might actually want her she doesn't know if she can handle that emotional fight. Having to live with the Chief of Police is one thing, but moving in next door to the sexiest man covered in tattoos she has ever seen well that is a fight she might lose. BxE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N HI EVERYONE! Thank you so much for reading! Ok so heres the deal I haven't written in over 6 years. I'm not sure if anybody still reads twilight fanfiction anymore, but clearly I'm not over Edward and Bella. I started writing this fic 6 years ago i recently found it in my old laptop. So with that being said this has only been edited by me. i have to beta. so there is probably a shit ton of grammar mistakes.**

 **Also total disclaimer i dont own Twilight. duh. Anyways please let me know what you guy think. i would love to hear from all the twilight lovers out there.**

 **BELLA**

I know I fucked up the moment Lana walks into the locker room. Her long shiny black hair is braided flat against her head and her clothes are dry. She hasn't had her fight yet. She gives me this sympathetic glace before making way into the restrooms. I bang my head against the lockers before I hunch over my seat. A pain curses through my side causing me to groan and whimper. The cigarette in between my fingers threatens to fall if I don't stop my shaking. I cough into my hand and that sends me into another roll of pains. I open my eyes to a hand extend towards me, two white pills sit in Lana's palm.

"Drink, it will make you feel better. Let me look at your hands, your knuckles are still bleeding." I try to scoff but it comes out as a pathetic wince. She tries to hand me the plastic cup filled with water. I shake my head and take another drag of my cigarette but before I can bring it to my lips she snatches it from my fingers.

"Stop" She warns taking my cigarette and ashing it on the bench next to me. Forcibly she hands me the pain killers. I pop the pills and swallow them dry. She looks over me in silence avoiding the huge elephant in the room.

"How pissed is he?" No need to ignore that fact that I just lost a few hundred thousand dollars. Lana shakes her head.

"What do you think chicka?" her thick accent dripping with sarcasm. "That was the dirtiest fight I ever seen. I don't know why you agreed to fight V, you know she fights dirty." she says pressing her fingers against my ribs. I wince. "Not broken, but bruised." She notes with a nod of her head before moving on to my face. She presses her calloused fingers right above my eyebrow.

F _uck that hurts._

"You know I didn't want to fucking fight that bitch." I snap my head away from her prying hands.

We both jump when metal doors of the locker room screech open then again at the bang of someone clashing their fits against them. Aro is in the room. His expensive white suit flows as he moves. He removes his dark shades as he nears us. With a snap of his fingers he sends Lana out. She gives me a small tap on my shoulder before quickly bolting out of the room. I don't stand up from the bench. I simply pick up another cigarette and flick it alive. Aro is a big motherfucker by looking at him you would easily be under the impression he is some kind of boss, which he is, whether it's the Mob, Mafia, Cartel, I don't know. I'm not going to ask either. Tattoos scar his pale skin his black hair is shiny with product; he is so pale I can see the blue vein on his forehead. He has rings on most of his fingers making his expensive and threatening look complete.

"I-" I start to explain why its not my fault.

"SHUT UP!" my jaw snaps at his order. "Is this the thanks I get for putting you on?!" he screams, I flinch into my seat. "Are you out of your mind? LOOK AT ME!"

I dare to look. He is fucking livid. Before I have time to defend myself the back of his hand is connecting painfully against my cheek, the echo of skin to skin travels the locker room. My neck snaps to the side. I bite the inside of my cheek. I spit blood on the concrete floor before slowly turning to face him. Not letting any insight of how much that fucking hurt. He glares at me for a few seconds before fixing the cuff of his jacket and turning to leave but when he reaches the double doors he stops.

"Tomorrow night. Eleven pm. 111th and Crenshaw. You will get me my money." His voice is eerily calm.

"I'M NOT WHOREING!" I yell after him, its too late he is gone. My stomach flips I can taste the vomit erupt from my throat; I lean over in between my legs and spill the contents of my stomach onto the floor. A sob burst from me making my body shake. Once my heaving has subsided I take a deep breath trying to calm down. I stand up excruciatingly slow, grabbing my belongings from my locker before walking out the back door. I don't bother to let anyone know that I am leaving.

My life has been far from cookie cutter, most my nights usually don't end up this bad though. My job requires some physical…force… for lack of a better word. I am an underground female UFC fighter. The kind of shit you see on TV, only ten times bloodier. Aro is what you would call my _"manager "_. In reality he owns me. It has never been easy for me, my entire life I have had to endure pain. I was thirteen when the pathetic excuse of a mother kicked me out. Four years I have been on my own. I learned how to adapt to the streets. I have been to New York to Texas to where I am currently residing, Los Angeles. This is the longest I stayed in one city because of Aro. At first fighting was an escape, something where I could take my anger out but now, it feels like I am slowly dying from it. Everyday it takes a little bit from me.

I know if I try to leave Aro would look for me. He would find me and make me wish I never even thought about leaving him. Like I said he owns me. I owe him so he owns me.

When I finally make it back to my apartment the shitty day I just had comes at me full force. My mind is racing like it usually does after a fight, but now my body it hurting badly. I start to strip my clothes as I make my way to the bathroom wincing every time my body stretches. I stand naked in front of my mirror. Angry dark bruises cover my entire body. My face isn't any better. Dry blood covers some of my brown hair making it dark black. No wonder people were going out of there way to avoid me on my way home. It looks like I got the shit kicked out of me…literally.

I find my self on the corner of 111th and Crenshaw Blvd the next night. The street is buzzing, hookers litter every corner. I look at my watch for the hundredth time then look around for any sign of Aro. I am sore and my ribs are tapped. I can't lift my right hand to take a drag from my cigarette without wincing in pain. Suddenly the chimes of my phone signal that I have a new message, it's an unknown number, and the message is simple.

 ** _Black Escalade to your right._**

I know it's from Aro, looking around I try to locate him, but there are so many people. I do, however, spot the Escalade about a quarter mile to my right. I flick my dying cigarette to the pavement and bring my hood over my head before stuffing my hands inside my pockets and walking over to the car. My heart is thumping in my chest. I don't know what is waiting for me in that car. It could range from a horny senator who wants my company for the night to a drug dealer wanting to make a deal.

Either way I am acting on Aro's behalf, if shit goes sour I am the one to pay the price.

I stand next to the car; the tinted windows don't allow me to see anything. Suddenly said window starts to lower itself. I am now face to face with a man. He is well in his forties. His thick mustache and eyebrows are glazed with a few graying hairs.

I frown and try to ignore the nagging feeling in my stomach telling me I have seen this man before.

"Sixty was agreed?" He might as well have spoken Chinese to me, because I have no idea what the fuck that was supposed to mean.

"Whatever the boss said." I respond quickly.

The man snorts and moves to open the clove compartment, in that second two things happen. One, the man's jacket opens slightly reveling to me a threatening metallic object obscured on his ribs but most importantly a gold badge strapped to the leather strap holding the gun. Our eyes meet, realization of his mistake flashes though is eyes; his partner opens the driver's seat to exit the vehicle. Two, I hear a squeal of tires and see another black SUV that was hidden in the darkness peel away.

Aro.

Everything happens so suddenly. I take off running. I run like my freedom is at stake because at this moment it sure as hell is. My heart feels like its going to jump out of my chest because of all the stress I am putting in through. My mad breathing makes my ribs feel like they are on fire. My whole body is protesting, begging me to stop. My mind is racing trying to piece this fuck up together.

 _What the fuck just happened? Fucking piece of shit left me! Can I out run these cops?_

"MOVE!" I hear one time yell behind me. I turn my head to glance at him. He is not far behind, his gun in his hand. "LAPD! STOP!" he yells at me.

I push people out of my way. I am sweating yet shivering at the same time. My luck runs out when a homeless man crosses my path his cart full of shit slams into me. Not only did the officer catch me up but is also able to tackle me to the ground with so much force my vision becomes spotty. He twists my hand in the most excruciating way; my scream is heard down the street, although, the pain on my side is so much worse. When he cuffs me and lifts me up I find my self in a haze.

"Fucker." I mutter my voice failing to sound as stable as I had intended to. Knowing I am about to pass out I try to shake his hand off me, thinking I might still have a chance to get away, but that makes things worse. My breath leaves me…then nothing.

The smell of sterilization assaults my nose. My stomach twists and my eyes snap open. I panic my initial instinct is to get up and fight whoever put me down here, but I find my hands unable to move. I try again only to hear a distinct metal to metal contact.

"Shit." I gasp and try to sit up from wherever I am laying. Realization hits me making pull at the cuffs again. "Fuck!" I curse again as I let my eyes roam the room.

A fucking hospital.

The door swings open reviling a petite nurse with something in her hand. Her blond hair swings as she walks towards me. I glare at her as she moves to the IV monitor to my right.

"Your pressure and heart beat are back to normal. You were very close to having a concussion you have two broken ribs and bruises all over your body. Some are close to healing while others are fresh."

"It was that fucking pig." I sneer referring to the cop that took me down. She stares at me intently before walking over to the foot of the bed picking up the chart settled there and writing something on it. I look her over again, her scrubs are a light blue and the stethoscope around her neck bring me to the attention of her key card clung to her from pocket.

There is a smiling picture of her with her identification written under it.

Nurse Valentina.

"How long will I be here?" I demand. She doesn't say anything as she writes more shit on the stupid chart. I start to get aggravated the longer she doesn't answer me. I yank at my cuffs again the loud click makes her snap her head from the clip bored.

Narrowing her eyes at me she walks over setting the chart on the bed before taking my hand I try to pull away but an excruciating pain holds me still. I grunt and take a deep breath.

"Careful, like I said your ribs are very sore." She says softly before helping me lay back on the bed. Again I try to get her hand off me but she threats me with the two police officers that are standing outside my door. My eyes widen at the mention of the cops. Shit. My thoughts are immediately on Aro. I can almost feel his hands slash across my face.

 _I am in deep shit._

I sigh again rubbing my hands down my face before setting my hands on the cold metal table. The officer that busted me is hunched over the other end of the table giving me a look of disbelief.

"Miss Dwyer, are you sure that what are telling us is all you know?" he purses his lips making his mustache twitch.

"That's all I need to know." I mutter bitterly the words that have been repeated to me so many times before. "Like I said dickhead," I stare deep into his eyes "Aro doesn't tell me shit. I don't dare to ask questions. Not unless I am ready to take a beating." I see his eyes soften before standing up straight and placing his hand on his hips.

"I think we are done here." He sighs running a hand through his hair. I sigh and lean back into the metal chair. I have been out of the hospital or about a week. They threw me in a jail cell the second I was released. They shipped my off to a juvenile detention center. _Juvie._ I was offered my phone call and my rights were read to me, the whole enchilada. I actually laughed when they attempted to reach my mom. It's been a week and they haven't told me shit. The dumbass social worker I was appointed said I couldn't be held much longer. A few more days and I would be released. Technically I didn't do anything wrong other than run from the police and since I'm still underage and they can't find my mom they have to let me go. I look up to see said social worker enter the room meeting my eyes before directing the attention of the tall detective.

"She is to be released today." He says simply setting his brief case of the metal desk. I sit up right again as a smile shapes my lips. I am being released! "I was able to contact her father he agreed to take responsibility for her." The smile immediately leaves my face and I feel myself go cold.

My _father_?

I feel my heart slam into my chest. My throat closes and I have a hard time swallowing.

 _Father._

I never meet my father. I vaguely remember Rene saying my father didn't want me. I was too young to understand. Whenever I would even mention my dad Rene would punish me.

"I don't have a father" I spit out. I feel hot all of a sudden not knowing how this is possible. The social worker who is flipping through his paper work oblivious to my discomfort nods his head finding the paper he was looking for. He takes a seat and looks over at the officer asking him to give us the room.

The officer gives me a hard stare before gathering his jacket. "I will be in contact Miss Dwyer." He states before leaving the room.

"Miss Dwyer we were able to locate your mother she is a state facility upstate for fraud and identity theft. She pointed us in the way of your father. She wasn't very forth coming but we got her to talk." He gives me a sad smile. I keep my face indifferent mentally trying to get catch my breath. I don't think he is buying what I am selling. They know where my father is. They know _who_ my father is.

"She's in jail?" I ask although not really surprised. Of course Rene is jail.

"Yes, she is serving a five year sentence. Fortunately we found your father; he is the chief of police in a small town in Washington. He was surprised when we found and informed him about the situation. Bella, he didn't know he had a daughter." he pauses for a second I'm guessing to catch my reaction. I stay unresponsive, only choosing to cross my arms silently asking him to continue. "His name is Charlie Swan, when we explained what happened he didn't hesitate to agree to take you."

"What about Aro?" I say my facade dropping a little.

"Your dad is aware of who Aro is and what you did for him. He also knows that it was all against your will. The police are working hard on finding Aro they have other charges on him. For now I am confident you will be safe with your father." He stands up telling me to follow him. I stand on shaky legs. This should not be affecting me so much but I can't believe they found my dad. All my life I wondered about the man was he was dead? Was he was alive? Did he know about me? If he knew why he didn't love me enough to take me away from Rene?

 **A/N EDWARD NEXT CHAPTER! Leave me some sugar 3**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n Sorry it took so long to update. Also sorry for any grammar mistakes.**_

Bella

It took three whole fucking days to finally get to Washington mostly because of the fact that I demanded that I get most of my stuff from my apartment but that was a long fucking time considering I'm in fucking pain. Two cops escorted me to grab my most important things also to tag and bag what would be sent to me. I didn't have a whole bunch of things to tag and bag so that was a breeze. I mostly wanted to say goodbye to Carmen, my sixty year old neighbor who had been so sweet and nice to me since I met her, I wanted her to know what was happening and why I had to leave. She is the only person I will be sad to leave behind.

I tried to tell her without dropping any names but she knew it was Aro I was running from. That made her nervous and asked if I was scared. Up until that point I've been pushing my feelings was down, but that changed when she caressed my face and whispered how much she has seen me grown in the past two years of knowing me and how strong she knew I was. I can still feel her warm hands on my cheek as she looked into my eyes and smell her warm vanilla and cinnamon scent she always carried around.

" _There is a very bright light at the end of this dark tunnel, baby. I need you to know you that you are worthy of being loved. Your father might not have seen you grow up but I know for a fact he will love you. I can assure he does already. There is so much to love about you sweet girl. Don't push him away. You need your daddy to protect you, something that your mom should have done. Let him to his job baby. Let your heart feel that love."_

There were tears in my eyes when I finally left the apartment building. I had asked the officers if there was a way to keep and eye on her to my surprise they said they would have a cop car parked outside until they had Aro in custody. I don't think that was protocol but I'm thinking they called Charlie and something in my gut told me he made it possible.

I spoke him over the phone before boarding the plane up until then it was mostly through William, my social worker. It was to say the least very emotional draining for me. I wanted to scream and yell at him. Mostly I wanted to ask him what took you so long to talk me to me, but I didn't I just hummed either yes or no to his questions not really giving anything else. His voice was gruff and he even spoke like a cop. William had shown me a picture of him so I had an idea of what he looked like. I wonder if he knew what I look like. It was so frustrating not being able to ask him questions. The sudden anger made me want to punch a wall.

There are so many emotions flowing through me more than I know how to express.

"Come we need to get your stuff now." William says pulling me out of my thoughts.

I get up after him and follow his lead out to where baggage is. We walk for what felt was for fucking ever finally getting to the rotating machine spewing all baggage. William looks down and me and smiles for a quick second before turning to continue looking for my luggage.

"I know you must be nervous about meeting your dad" he starts.

"I'm not" I cut him sounding harsher than I meant. If it were up to me I would have them drop me off and the nearest bus station so I can take off to another city where I don't have to deal with either Charlie or Aro. I would run. It seemed to work perfectly until recently.

"Isabella this is going to be an adjustment for you both. You have to be conscience that he didn't know you existed up until five days ago. You are extremely mature for your age; you been through more than I have in my life time, but you are still young. You need your father; you need to have a bond with him. Charlie is a good man he is very well respected in his town and everybody had nothing but good things to say about him. I trust that he will be able to protect you until the police are able to secure Aro down."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I know he is right but I can't change the circumstance. I can't help but to be fucking upset and hurt.

 _I like how Carmen put it._

I let out a sigh and turn around to face William. I can't fucking believe what I am about to say but I don't want to sound like an ungrateful bitch even if I don't necessarily like him he did accompany me up here.

"Listen, I don't know how to do this shit, How to move past the feelings and be the bigger person. I don't even know what to feel. I wasn't allowed to feel anything growing up. Rene wasn't into feelings. The only feeling she offered me was disappointment. So yes meeting Charlie is going to be a bitch and I'm not sure I'll say the right thing but I can promise I will try." I say this all quickly.

"I think you will be just fine Isabella, like I said you are so mature for your age. Your life doesn't have to be defined by your mother. You are your own person. How you express your feelings is important. Fighting was how you expressed them in California but now here in Washington allow yourself to think of it as starting over. A new life for a new Isabella leave Aro and Rene back in California. You don't have fight anymore." he turns just in time to spot my luggage and grab it.

I sigh and follow him out of the airport. I'm reeling, how could I start fresh when I know this isn't going to last forever? What if Aro finds me? What if Charlie ends up hating me? What if I end of hating him? Why can't I bring myself to hate him now?

Something deep inside me is telling me I might not be worth loving. I'm so fucked up; Rene made it a point to remind me how insignificant I was. Even now I fight those feelings of disgust and pity at myself they are still punching their way out. I can't start over. I can't leave Rene. She will always be in the back of my mind reminding what a shit person I am. I'm not deserving of a new start.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I try to keep my breathing normal as we walk up to Charlie's door. His house is a medium sized three bedroom house surrounded with trees. Compared to the cramped one bedroom apartment I shared with Rene growing up this is a castle. William knocks on the door and I feel like I might throw up.

Suddenly he is standing there.

Charlie is a tall man maybe 6'1. I must have gotten my height from Rene, but that seems to be the only thing I got from her. I have his brown hair and eyes. There is a pain in my heart making want to cry. His lips are moving, he is saying something but I feel light headed I realize I stop breathing.

 _Fuck, this really is my father_.

"Isabella, this is Charlie Swan." I hear William say. I take a deep breathe not looking at Charlie.

"Hello Isabella" Charlie's voice cracks a little bit at my name I look up and I notice his eyes are misty. He seems to be looking at me like I might not be real. I see his eyes zoom in on my stitches right above my eye. His eyes darken. He is upset. Should I tell him it was a cop that did that?

"It's Bella." I say. Something tells me that was the right thing to say cause Charlie gives me a small smile.

"Why don't go inside and get her settled." William instructs Charlie before we all step inside.

"Um, let me show you to your room. Sue helped me pick out the color so I hope you like purple." Charlie starts to rush us up the stairs but stops and motions to my luggage silently asking to take it. He is nervous. I shove my bag in his hands harsher than I intended to.

 _Who the fuck is Sue? I hate purple._

My room is okay, bigger than the one in my apartment. There is a queen size bed in the middle with purple bedding. A small desk and a small TV along with a half filled bookshelf. The curtains and fuzzy rug are also purple. I almost roll my eyes.

"I'll let you get settled I'm going to talk to William down stairs. Come down when you are ready." Charlie is standing by the doorway giving me space.

Suddenly I can't think of what to say. I had a list of things that I was going to ask on the way over here. We just stare at each other I'm guessing he is not much with words either. That is until he opens his mouth and takes a small step inside the room.

"Bella I'm very happy you are here. I wish it was under better circumstances. I wish I could have been there. Bella I can't begin to explain to you how sorry I am that I wasn't. Your mother and I… I mean she never… I didn't know. I didn't know Bella. If I did-"

"I know Charlie It's fine, you don't have to explain right now." I can't deal with this now, I thought I could, I thought I was strong enough but it's too much. "Listen I'm really tired. Is it okay if I just go to sleep? can you please tell William i said thank you?" I question instead not wanting to talk.

 _It's only noon._

He pauses to say something else I am silently beg with my eyes for him not to push it anymore.

"Okay, sure. We will talk later." He nods once more before leaving the room shutting the door behind him. Thank god he didn't hover.

I sit down on the bed feeling like the world is on my shoulders. Looking around the room it all feels surreal. I place a hand on my ribs giving it a little pressure until I feel my body pulse with pain. It's still there.

I stand up and move over the window suddenly feeling like I need air. I open it and look out to see that I can literally see into the neighbor's yard from here.

 _Well so much for privacy._

The house next door is bigger than Charlie's making me wonder how many people live there. I jump when I see someone step out of the back door into the yard.

The girl who runs out is one of the most beautiful girls I've have ever seen. Her blond hair bounces as she runs. Her body is curvy like every man's wet dream. Her cream colored sweater and tight blue jeans fit like a glove. She is barefoot holding what looks like a cell phone above her head. Her giggles are heard loud and clear from up here.

"I swear, Rose if don't give me back my phone!" I deep voice threatens from inside the house.

The man who steps out makes my jaw drop. Much like the blond he is perfect.

 _Holy shit._

His reddish brown hair sticks in all kinds of directions almost as if he had just woken up but that's not the only thing colorful on him. He is covered with tattoos. I can tell because he is wearing a band t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. The only thing that the shirt is covering is his chest and back his ribs are visible along with is ink. It's cold as fuck outside and he wears ripped shirts? His body is muscular and toned like a swimmers. Lean and hard. I bite my lip wondering how his skin would feel on my finger tips. He is wearing black jeans and black and white Chuck Taylors. Even though I can't see his face clearly I can tell he is fucking handsome.

"ROSE!" He takes off running after her.

"Oh come on _Eddie_ just tell me!" the emphasis on his name makes me think she was teasing him about it. She laughs even harder when he growls out a curse word.

"Don't fucking call me that!"

I can't look away even if I know I should. I'm being a total creep but something is keeping me in place. I mean they are seriously something to look at. They look like those pretty people you would see walking around in Beverly Hills.

He finally catches her and wraps his hands around her waist wrestling her to the ground. I look away. There is a feeling in the pit of my stomach that I don't recognize. Jealousy? Why the fuck am I jealous? I step away from the window and move back to the bed. There are other voices now but I don't bother looking back out.

They must be together. That must be their home. Jeez, they must be loaded millennials to be able to afford that life style. I try not to be bitter about my current situation and the happy noises coming from outside but I can't help it. I can't even remember a time I laughed so carelessly. So free. I don't think I really ever have.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

I wake up to an almost dark room. There is a small light coming from the house next door, I'm guessing the neighbors back porch light. There is a fleece blanket on me my throat closes up Charlie must have came in and covered me up along with closing the window. I hear the sound of water tapping against the window. It's raining. It dawns on me how much it actually rains here.

I rub my eyes and move to stand up. I wonder what time it is. It takes me a little too long to find the light switch in the dark. I hiss when the light almost blinds me. Charlie also left me a sandwich with a glass of water and my pain medication on the small table.

My throat closes up. I'm not used to be taken cared for.

I make my way to the food. I eat it in small bites not really tasting it before taking my pills. My mouth is still dry even after drink the water.

Eventually the urge to use the restroom makes me leave the safety of my room. Time to face Charlie.

 _Fuck_

I make my way down stairs to find Charlie knocked out on his recliner while a baseball game is playing on the TV. I sigh relieved that I don't have to have that conversation yet. I try to move quietly past him and to the bathroom.

I see that he hasn't moved an inch and now he is snoring a little. I thought the flush of the toilet would wake him. I move to set the TV on mute not knowing if I should wake him so he can go to his bed. I see that it's only 6pm. Maybe I'll just cover up him. I place the blanket that was on the couch over him and run up stairs.

Why is it so dark if its only 6pm?

I get up stairs and I have the sudden urge for a fucking cigarette. Now where the fuck am I going to get some of those? I highly doubt there is a 7/11 within walking distance anywhere near this fucking place. Feeling antsy I grab my jacket from my bag and quickly put on my shoes. I'll just go for a walk instead, healthy right?

I ignore the fact that it's raining when I finally make it outside without waking Charlie. The neighbors are still up all their lights are still on casting a little bit of light on the sidewalk. I start walking in that direction. I admit part of me wants to get a peek inside I'm curious and also I need a distraction.

The rest of the street is dark and the rain is making it hard to see. Not to mention it's freezing balls. My nipples are rock solid. Walking right by their house I see someone step out from behind the tree to my right on traffic side of the street. My heart stops and my blood runs cold.

 _Aro._

How the hell did he find me so fast? My breath comes out in pants.

Instinctively I plant my feet ready to fight but he turns to face me and I see it's only tattoo guy. He is wearing a beanie and thick jacket but I can see it's him from the light coming from his house. My heart picks up double time now I take my bottom lip into my mouth. He looks surprised to see me too. My eyes flicker to the almost gone cigarette in between his fingers.

"Hey can I bum one of those off you?" I ask without thinking. My voice a little shaky, exactly how I feel. Holy fuck this guy almost had his nose shoved into his face and he doesn't even know it.

He is still looking at me after a moment of silence. What the fuck? I start to panic, thinking that maybe he did see me spying on him earlier. I clear my throat ready to tell him to forget it.

"Oh shit, yeah, of course." He snaps out of it feeling around in his pockets. "Here." He hands me one and a lighter. I smile at him as a thank you before lighting it.

"Um, I don't think I've seen you around. I'm Edward Cullen."

He lights another cigarette giving me a wide smile to my shock I smile back. He has such straight teeth. His smile leaves me breathless.

"I just moved in today with Charlie. I'm Bella." I don't give my last name.

I see his eyebrows hit his hairline and his eyes widen. I momentarily forget the smoke in my lungs. He has colored eyes I just can't tell what color they are. I was right before he is insanely good looking.

"Chief Swan?"

"Yeah he's my father." I try look away when I tell him but I can't seem to.

"Oh wow, we moved here a few years ago, we never seen you visit I didn't know the Chief had a daughter." Edward laughs nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah neither did he."

He eyes widen even more and his mouth parts open a little. He doesn't say anything making me wonder if I have said too much too soon. Of course Charlie didn't go telling everybody his business but for a small town this is gossip worthy, I'm sure it's juicy gossip.

I take another drag from my cigarette slightly grimacing at the pain on my side. I should not be smoking. When I look up I find him staring at me pensively while sporting a hard look. Like Charlie earlier today his eyes find my stitches. I can tell he is trying to figure out what the story is.

"How old are you?" he finally asks.

I stomp out the cigarette before answer.

"I'll be eighteen in two months." I don't know why I didn't just say seventeen. I think of asking him the same question. He doesn't seem older than twenty four.

Before I could ask his front door pops open. A short petite woman with a sleek bob cut and crazy colored yoga pants stands in the doorway jumping on her tippy toes excitedly.

"Edward hurry! Rose has Emmett in a head lock!" her giggle sounds like wind chimes I find myself really enjoying her laugh.

"Okay Alice! I'll be right there!" Edward yells back.

"Thanks for the cig, I'll see you around" I turn to leave not wanting to meet anymore beautiful cheerful people tonight.

"Uh yeah no problem I'll see you around Bella." I hear him answer but I'm already walking back to Charlie's. I hear his steps as he makes his way to his front door. The way he said Bella makes me want to swoon.

 _The fuck what is wrong with me? Acting like a sprung teenager._

When I reach Charlie's door I get this prickly feeling like someone is watching me. I look over in Edwards direction and see him standing next to the small woman having a conversation with her but staring at me. They do know its raining right? Why can't they talk inside? Even from here I can see a loop sided smile that makes me forget my name. I rush into the house and almost run straight into Charlie.

 _Well shit… here we go._

 _ **So what do y'all think? EPOV next chapter? I will try to update every Monday and Friday night if possible.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n Super small chapter, next update will be Monday.**_

Chapter 3

EPOV

"Oh come on Edward, who was little Miss "Can't Find a Bra" Alice found sneaking out of your place?" Rose smirks as she looks over at me.

All five of us collectively decided to come visit my parents this week for their anniversary, but I'm regretting that decision now. Rose and my sister Alice are being nosy and frankly annoying questioning me about Tanya. Alice caught her leaving my house last week and has not stopped trying to pry information out of me. I don't want to sound like a complete asshole by telling them all I know about Tanya is that I tattooed a total tramp stamp on her lower back and that fact that she is into some pretty kinky shit, not that I'm complaining. She was good in bed but her shrilling voice made me want to claw my eyes out. She isn't the type you see the morning after or talk to your family about.

Jasper and I opened our own tattoo shop outside of town about a year ago. At twenty two I can proudly say I am a part business owner. The shop is doing great, my brother Emmett helps us manage it.

I met Jasper and Rose when they moved to Forks from Texas with their parents six years ago; we've been close ever since. Alice was smitten from the minute I brought Jasper over for dinner one day and that was that. I think she started planning their wedding that night. I tried flirting with Rose first but my big brother stole my thunder, which thinking back now thank god he did, Rose and I would have never worked out.

"She is no one, Rose. I'm too busy with the shop to even think about girls." I hear both Jasper and Emmett scoff.

"Ha! He sure doesn't think about them afterwards Rose." Emmett's big booming laugh echos the room.

I get up from the couch to punch his arm before moving towards my phone where its charging on the coffee table, but before my fingers make contact with it Alice's small hand scoops it up and throws it like a football at Rose. My heart drops to my stomach. I just bought that fucking phone.

"Real mature girls." I say extending my hand towards Rose waiting for her to give it back. I realize she isn't going to when I see that evil glint in her eye.

"Edward you need to stop hooking up with random bimbos, just tell us her name we need to know our future sister in laws name." Alice teases.

"Damn Alice leave it alone! Rose I swear if you don't give it to me."

I throw my head back and groan when Rose takes off running towards the back yard. Alice and the guys are laughing behind me as I follow Rose outside.

"Emmett get your girl man." I snap at my brother.

"Oh Eddie you know I don't wear the pants in the relationship." I shoot Emmett a glare.

My brother is such an idiot.

"I swear, Rose if don't give me back my phone! ROSE!" She acts like she's fourteen instead of twenty four. I guess she compliments my brother perfectly. They are a pair of idiots.

I step out to the yard, Rose is twirling around, holding my phone over her head.

"Oh come on _Eddie_ just tell me!"

"Don't fucking call me that!" I take off running after her and tackle her to the ground. Rose isn't like normal girls, she is stronger than the norm.

Wrestling my phone out her hands while avoiding her pointy elbows leaves me breathless. Alice, Emmett, and Jasper step out to yard to see the show.

" I know you love being on your back sis but you are getting grass all over your sweater." Jasper pipes up making me chuckle.

Of course that would worry Jasper. Clean freak. Even at the shop his space is always spot less. Don't get me started on his room. We live together so I have to put up with his Sunday deep clean routine.

Rose shoves me off and I manage to get my phone from her before she walks over to her brother and punches him on the chest. Emmett grabs her by the waist and spins her before whispering something in her ear making her giggle and blush.

"I'm going inside it's fucking cold out here." Jasper announces throwing his arm around Alice before heading inside.

The open window at the Chiefs house catches my attention. _Weird that window is never open._

I follow everybody inside. Alice and Rose head to the kitchen to talk about the party they are throwing my parents this weekend. Jasper ,Emmett and I head over to the living room. There is a baseball game later we are trying to catch. My parents are in Seattle right now and won't be home until tomorrow.

"So did you go through the resumes I set on your desk before you left?" Emmett asks me before throwing himself on the couch.

"Esme is gonna kill you if you get grass on her sofa Emmett" Jasper slaps Emmett feet off the sofa before taking a seat where they used to be.

"Yeah, I did. I didn't see one that stood out."

We need a new front desk girl to handle all of our appointments and answer emails and phone calls. Jasper opens up his phone and shakes his head.

"Well you better pick one fast we have more people wanting appointments Jake can't tattoo and be front desk for much longer. He just texted me saying he is fully booked until we get back and can't take any more appointments."

"Fine, call in Quil and Embry have them help. I'll hire someone next week to take care of the books" I lay out.

Emmett nods his head agreeing with me. Jasper quickly types a text and sends it to Jake. I know I can trust Jacob and the boys to hold down the shop till we get back.

"I'm starving y'all wanna order in?" Emmett utters after a moment.

The rest of the after noon pretty much ends up being like old times. We haven't hung out like this in a long time. Ever since opening the shop us boys have been busy so have the girls. I've heard both Jasper and Emmett bitch about not being able to see them as often.

Alice is in design school and helping my mom with her business. Rose just started mechanic trade school so it's nice to have everybody back together. Emmett brings out the tequila when the game starts I excuse myself to go have a cigarette. They are about to team up and of course I'm the odd man out.

"You told me you quit Edward!" Alice yells as I move toward the door throwing on my jacket and beanie.

"No Allie I said I was _trying_ to quit. This is my first one all day. Be proud I lasted this long especially being around all of you who do nothing but stress me out."

"Asshole." Alice picks up a throw pillow to chuck it at me but it's too late I'm already out the door.

I go stand underneath the tree closer to the street so that I'm protected from the rain a bit. I'm lost in my thoughts about the shop when I hear footsteps coming towards me. I step out from the tree and come face to face with a girl.

Holy shit not just a girl a hot as fuck girl.

She is fucking beautiful her long hair is slightly damp from the rain. She is wearing a thin sweater not suitable for Washington. She is standing in a defensive position. Her eyes are wide I must have scared her popping out like that. Her full lips are slightly parted. My pants feel tight at the sight of her mouth.

"Hey can I bum one of those off you?" It takes me a second to realize she is talking to me. I'm staring hard. I'm aware i'm being a weirdo. Who is this beautiful woman? Her voice is a little rough like she has a cold.

I see her bottom lip go in between her teeth then she clears her throat snapping me out of my day dream.

"Oh shit, yeah, of course." I pat my pockets locating my cigarettes and lighter .

"Here." I watch her light it the tiny smile she gives me tugs something in me. "Um, I don't think I've seen you around. I'm Edward Cullen." I light another cigarette giving her my brightest smile. She smiles widely making my heart skip a beat. Fuck, what is she doing to me?

"I just moved in with Charlie. I'm Bella." I watch her take another drag of her cigarette.

"Chief Swan?" I ask wondering what the hell is Chief Swan doing over there. Since when does he have girls that look like her staying at his place? Sue is going to kick his ass.

"Yeah he's my father." her eyes are conflicted when she tells me.

I swear if was drinking something I would have spit it out. Chief Swan you dog! I mean I understand why he has her hidden. I can only imagine how many men would want her attention. I'd bet he'd have to use his gun more often around her.

"Oh wow, we moved here a few years ago, we never seen you visit I didn't know the Chief had a daughter." My free hand moves to scratch my neck. Damn just my luck she's the Chiefs daughter. The forbidden fruit.

"Yeah neither did he."

I'm shocked. Chief Swan is out here having secret daughters and hot ones at that. This is the most exciting thing that has happened in this sleepy town since Emmett decided to go streaking one fourth of July down main street. I won't say anything personally but people in this town will find out eventually. Mrs Stanley from down the street might already know. That nosy lady is better than the fucking FBI.

I study her as she takes another hit. She winces slightly turning her head to the side casting a little more light on her face. I catch the suture right above her eyebrow there are also bruises on her cheeks. I feel my eyebrows pull together and my breathing becomes shallow. Someone hurt her. Anger boils up inside me. Who the fuck would put hands on her.

I also notice she looks no older than twenty. What happened to her? Why is she here now?

"How old are you?" I ask.

 _Please be eighteen_.

She stomps the cigarette out before answering.

"I'll be eighteen in two months."

 _FUCK! Seventeen?! Why does the universe hate me? Wait she said almost eighteen._

Before I can say anything else Alice opens the door and interrupts yelling something about Rose having Emmet in a headlock.

I turn back to Bella seeing her stomp out her cigarette and start to walk away from me. She thanks me for the cancer stick, my mind goes blank as my eyes fall to her ass. Fuck me. Those legs. This girl is going to be the death of me.

"Uh yeah no problem I'll see you around Bella." I stutter not knowing if she heard me.

I start to walk towards Alice still checking Bella out as I go.

"You good bro? I think there is some drool on your chin. Who was that?" Alice is talking yet I can't help but to keep staring at Bella.

Suddenly she turns to look in my direction she looks like a deer caught in headlights. Fuck she is so sexy and beautiful. I can't help but smirk as we stare at each other. In that instant I know I'm fucked. She's got me. The primal part of me is claiming her. She's the one.

 _ **Thanks for favoriting and following the story! I love you guys! please let me know what you guys think! Much love! Happy Friday!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella

I lay on my bed listening to Charlie get ready for his day. Its only six am but he has to be at work in half an hour and for some reason the sounds of him moving around calms me. I've been awake most of the night.

I couldn't fall asleep after my conversation with him last night. It also didn't help that I couldn't stop thinking about Edward or the fact that I could hear the muffled laughs that echoed from next well after I had that conversation with Charlie. A conversation that felt like it lasted forever.

"Why did you stick around for so long Bella? Why didn't you run _?"_ Charlie had asked looking pained when were both sitting at the kitchen table last night.

"The money was good for a while. Not a lot of options for employment for a teenager with no experience. It wasn't all bad, I mean, apart from getting the shit kicked out of me and the end it was fun in the beginning. Aro knew how to keep me intrigued until it was too late _."_

I tried to explain to Charlie the complexity of my situation but I don't think he truly grasped my logic. I understand that to an outsider it would seem like the simple answer was to run away, but Aro has connections and I don't know how deep those connections run, he might be able to find me anywhere. I voiced my worry to Charlie but he didn't seem fazed making me think he knows something I don't. Which made me nervous.

Am I truly safe here?

Aro is so fucking dangerous. He is a cunning motherfucker. He gives you the most amazing experience makes you believe in yourself, makes you believe in him, in how he can change your life. That is until you owe him your life. A shark playing with his next meal.

I didn't voice this to Charlie but for a while before it all went to shit I almost saw Aro as a father figure. Until I saw him for who he really was.

A fucking monster.

Charlie asked about my injures I told him what happened the day before I was arrested. I explained how I lost the fight with Vicky. She had somehow managed to pad her mma gloves with some kind metal making me lose the fight by knockout. His face was stoic but his breathing heavy when I told him about what happened in that locker room and how that cop tackled me to the ground like it was a rugby match and I was the guy going into the try line.

What nerved me the most was his reaction to Renee kicking me out. I told him the gist of the shit she put me through. I didn't really want to talk about it so I skipped through that not even bothering to show him those permanent scars. By the end Charlie was beyond pissed, his hands balled into fists, the deep hatred in his eyes made me stop talking for a minute to let him gather himself. My own emotions bubbled inside me but mostly I was overwhelmed by how much I wanted him to hug me.

I didn't give into the feeling though, I remained straight faced planted in the wooden chair with my hands grasping the seat to keep my hands from reaching out.

Then he proceeded to tell me what happened between them. He had meet Renee in Seattle where he was training to become Chief of Police. They dated, if you can even call it that, for two weeks before she spilt. He didn't hear from her again. He went on with his life thinking she did too. He probably didn't even know about Renee's tendencies then again they knew each other for only two fucking weeks. I'm surprised Renee didn't rob him before leaving,

"I need you to know that I had no idea Renee was pregnant." he had said holding my hand, my whole body stiffening at the contact but I didn't pull my hand out from his "I hardly knew her but Bella if I did I would have brought you home with me. I would have done anything to be close to you. This is going to be hard, for both of us, but i promise I will be here for you. I'm your family Bella. It's me and you kid."

The hug in the end had shocked me. He had gathered me up and planted a small kiss in my hair. A hug that was so much more than just a hug. It felt like a promise. I didn't know how to respond so I stood still with my hands on my sides until he released me.

He gave me one last longing look and opened like he wanted to say something else but held his tongue so I took that as my chance to leave. I was drained. He didn't even have a chance to comment on the cigarette smell on me which I was grateful.

I had found my eyes wet as I took the steps back to my room. I spent most of the night quietly crying. Crying for Charlie and mourning the life I could have had with him here. What kind of life would I have had here? Would I have been happy? In college?

I didn't know why sudden flash of Edward and me popped in my head. Would I have meet him earlier in my other life? Would he had liked the lanky teenager I once was?

Then I became angry at Renee. This is all her fault, if she didn't want me why did she keep me? Why not call Charlie and let him take me? If she restented me so much why didn't she leave me at his doorstep and let him take me?

Charlie's footsteps at my door bring me back. Charlie's hesitates before opening the door. I quickly close my eyes and pretend to sleep. I hear him place something on the table before leaving. I don't move until I hear the beep of the house alarm being activated, Charlie wrote down the code for me last night before he went to bed.

I get out from the warm bed and pick up the piece of paper and the forty bucks from the desk.

 _I'll be home before six. There isn't much in the pantry. There are a set of keys to the red truck if you'd like to use it to go get some food. Dont go outside of town. I'm trusting you Bella, call to check in later._

He left his cell number and directions to the grocery store.

Does he not know I don't have a license? I know how to drive I just never got around to going to the DMV I was too afraid they would call the state or child protective services.

I look out the window and sigh, It's still pitch black. Charlie really just left me here. Alone. A flash of annoyance runs through me.

I will just take a long shower then I'll figure out what I will do. I grab my bag and start to dig through it. I pick up jeans and a sweater along with my bathroom stuff and head for my door only to stop. The dark shadow outside of the window in the backyard catches my attention. A darker mass of a body doing jumping jacks before crouching into a pushup position. Completely ignoring the fact that's it's lightly raining and almost pitch black outside.

My breath hitches when I step closer to the window and realized its Edward. I swallow hard allowing myself to stare at him and be a total creep for a few seconds, but before I can pull away he bounces up from his push up and looks straight at me giving me a smirk.

 _Fuck!_

I step away from the window, scrambling away like a scared kitten and almost drop my clothes. I clear my throat and shake my head before lifting my head to look out again, but he is no longer standing there.

Smooth Bella now he thinks you are a creep.

I groan and wobble my way to the bathroom. This day is already starting on the wrong end.

When I get out of the shower it's light out. Well I should say grey out. The sky is ominous and sad setting the mood for my day I guess.

 _Perfect_

I stand over the sink to brush my teeth and wince when I catch my reflection. I look better than I did nine days ago but I still look like how I feel, beat up and broken keeping it all together by a string. My skin looks washed out in this pale grey light streaming through the bathroom window looking nothing like the golden tanned skin I had back in California. The dark circles under my eyes not helping one bit.

I lost a bit of weight too my shirt fitting a bit lose. I curse under my breath. I'm losing muscle. Training my body was the only thing that I had control over I am not going to lose that.

My lips which I never really liked were the only part of me that had color. I bite them constantly so they will always look pink. My brown eyes look dull and empty to me. I am staring at myself yet I'm looking at nothing. Just nothing.

I don't let my mind go there. I step away leaving the bathroom without another glace. I pick up the keys and money from the desk in my room before dashing for the front door.

I slip on my hoodie as I sprint for the red truck, looking old and battered as shit. I paused for a second.

 _Will this fucking thing even get me down the street?_

Once I am in the cabbie of the truck I start it up. Well _try_ to start the truck but the damn thing sputters and I let go not wanting to flood the engine. I do that twice.

 _Fuck me!_

Another roll of annoyance hits. Why would Charlie let me drive this fucking thing if it doesn't even start? Why did he not take the day off today? A normal person who just found out they had a daughter would stay home at a time like this, right?

Even though we had that moment last night I still cant help but to be upset. I punch the steering wheel in frustration not once but twice making it honk before I lean my head back on the seat and take a deep breath. Counting to ten.

 _One.. two… three… fo-_

The sudden knock of the passenger side window makes my eyes snap open and I twist my neck to look. The blonde from last night is standing there in her pajamas and a thick sweater. Moving from foot to foot holding her hood of her sweater over her head. She looks like she has had better mornings herself. She signals for me to open the door. I hesitate for a quick second not knowing what the fuck she could possibly want.

I clear my throat then dive across the plush seats to swing the heavy door open.

"Oh my god it's freezing out here." she says grumly as she scoots into the cabbie. Her scent hitting me, she smells like she drank a bar. I realize her off look is simply a hangover. I blink in surprise.

 _Er...what the fuck?_

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Rose from next door. I heard Charlie's truck start I had to come out here and see since I helped him fix this thing up. You have to double pump the clutch before you turn it on. It's an old thing." She explains so fast I barely register it.

"Um...okay... thanks." I sutter slowly looking at her with a frown. She ignores my stare and laughs.

"You must be thinking what the fuck, right? Sorry, we are really friendly here. Forks is such a small town and you have Charlie's eyes, so I am guessing you are related?" She asks with a cute tilt of her head reminding me of a puppy.

"Yeah, Charlie is my dad. I'm Bella." I stick my out for her to shake. My mind coming back to me. She takes my hand shakes it and gives me a smile. Her eyes are bright now with questions, I'm guessing, but she doesn't voice them instead she gives my face a once over and I can see a even more questions behind her eyes.

"C'mon double pump and start the car" she says instead pointing a chin at the pump. I do what she instructs and smile back at her when the engine roars to life.

"Thanks, Charlie didn't leave this bit of info in his note this morning." I can't help but to snip a bite.

"Not a problem, Bella. How long are you in town for?" she has one hand on the door ready to head out.

"Not sure just got here" I don't bother to explain more.

"Well if you aren't doing anything tonight my boyfriend and his siblings are having a bonfire in the back yard around seven. His parents were supposed to come home tonight but aren't, so we taking advantage of it. It's not suppose to rain so feel free to stop by." her eyes are twinkling now.

"Thanks but I'm not sure."

 _Girl, if only you knew that I was checking out your boyfriend this morning. You would not be inviting me._

"Oh please come? If you are going to be staying you are gonna come to find that our group is the only one in this town in your own age range. Trust me." she gives me a smile and a what looks like puppy eyes. In spite of myself and better judgement I find myself shrugging.

"No promises I'll be able to but I'll try."

"Great! See you at seven!" she says quickly before dashing out of the truck.

 _What? Wait…._

I stare at her retreating figure dumbly. What the fuck just happened? I didn't agree though.

A/N **I know it's been a couple of months since my last update. I'm sorry. Your girl has been working all summer. I have two jobs and a needy cat! I will have the next chapter up soon though hopefully nxt weekend! Tell me what yall think! Love reading your reviews! Much love -GBA**


	5. NOT A CHAPTER but please read

Okay, so here is the deal I am having MAJOR writers block. I keep re-reading all of your beautiful reviews and it motivates me to try to keep writing, but I am in desperate need for a beta. I have noticed that I make a lot of grammar and punctuations mistakes. Is there anybody out there who would like to help?

I am currently working on the next chapter but its a slow process. I live in a very expensive city (LA) and I have two jobs to keep me busy, not to mention all of the other stuff that life throws at me ( two very needy cats and one very needy roommate)

Anyways, the point of this very weird author's note was to ask for a beta and to ask ya'll not to lose faith in this story. It will be finished.

Also I read all of the reviews and smile at every favorite YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE! I love everybody who gives this story a chance no matter how badly written it is.

xo GBA


End file.
